The day Daddy bruised Me
by XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: '"why…why can't I become stronger than this?...what did I do, Father?…what did I do?..." her mouth trembled her words, as they softly left her lips she scrunched up the useless entry into her hand again, irritating her cuts and making her retaliate by ripping the yellow crisp paper to shreds.' some tragic (i doubt) Raphael & Amy (not paired) R&R would be nice...


**The day Daddy bruised me**

**A/n: ok, so as nobody knows, I've rejoined the soul calibur fandom, so aside from my yaoi SC story I am planning, I thought that I might aswel jump in with some Amy and Raphael (no, not as a pairing, that's just...eww) this one just popped into my head, and tada, here is the one shot, i don't really ever write hetero love, so yeah, don't expect me to continue doing this…any time soon**

**Enjoy, comments and review's appreciated**.

'_Dear Diary._

_Today is the day daddy bruised me, he held my wrist tightly, squeezing the blood away as he yelled my name and yelled other rude names, his finger's dug into my pale skin as he shouted in my face, nails digging into my white paper cover as his eyes lit up in a furious crimson flame of frustration, veins growing numb as my ears were drained of their hearing by the sound of anger._

_All I did was exist, all I did was live, but that doesn't make Daddy happy._

_Every day, he shouts at me, Daddy doesn't love me anymore, I am convinced by his words, his eyes and his fury._

_That he wants me gone._

_Amy Sorel xx _'

Amy walked lifelessly to the dining room, feet dragging across the ground, the gravity in this moment seeming stronger than it was and restricting her to pick up her booted feet and walk, eyelid halving her sight as they stayed halfway down her greying eyes, mouth in the straightest line, separating her dry pink lips.

Arm's falling to her side as she walked down the never ending staircase, a sharp object in her right hand, dainty finger's curling around the shard of glass, bleeding softly, shaking slowly, shyly, scared.

Seeing that her father was not in the large eating room, Amy set the pointed object down on a plate and wiped her hand with a handkerchief nearby, with her unscathed hand, the young girl pulled out a scrunched piece of paper; it was the entry from her diary that she wrote last night, as her pretty eyes stared at each letter once again, bubbles started to cloud her vision, dilating her eyes in sadness and anger, the sadness of having to go and the anger of not being any stronger than this.

They fell to the domination of her emotions as she fell on her knees, sobbing loudly, "why…why can't I become stronger than this?...what did I do, Father?…what did I do?..." her mouth trembled her words, as they softly left her lips she scrunched up the useless entry into her hand again, irritating her cuts and making her retaliate by ripping the yellow crisp paper to shreds.

Looking once again at her shaking hands, Amy's teeth clamped together whilst her eyebrows furrowed; now she was angry, with herself, her weakness disgusted even her, her own being was her enemy, a useless little pet of some emotion, quickly raising to her feet, setting aside all of the scraps of letters that blessed the ground, her hand was directed to her sharp medicine.

One good slice across her hand was all she needed to make her angry even more, she felt her face burn in frustration and her eyes water in anger, her blind sight not telling her just how much blood was falling from her pure and innocent hands, "Why…why are you so useless!" her lips opened to every word she said, "why are you always relying on people you know can't be with you everywhere you go?!" her cutting got deeper, switching hands, she bent over to stare into her blood, as if she was poisoned by her emotions, making her weak, she believed another soul was in her, this was not like her, Amy knew she could do anything she wanted to, crying all day was not one of those things.

"WHY ARE YOU SO WEAK?!"

"ENOUGH, AMY!"

The young redhead felt the same hands that grabbed onto her last night grab onto her wrists and separate her hands from the little ritual she was performing, as flames burned in her eyes, she sent a skilful punch into the face behind her shoulder, continuing to send violence with her back turned, slicing it blindly, scratching it, letting out her frustration on it, using it.

a grizzly and low cough came from behind her, blood flew in the air and her rage crazed eyes watched it fall on the table and on the floor, but they were different colours, one was darker, and that dark blood was not hers, it was none other than her father's;

It was Raphael's blood.

Turning with little to no hesitation, she found her vampire father slouched over a desk near the wall coughing his mind out of his throat, he was in immense pain, his chest was throbbing, a leather hand clutching to it as that hand's symmetrical patted his heart furiously. "Father!" the young girl ran to his side and flipped him over to face her, his left eye was surrounded in a black hole of pain and around his mouth and jaw lay red lines of bloodied cuts, some travelling up his perfect lips.

"Oh no…what have I done…" Amy's dilated eyes reverted back to normal as the bubbles of clear fluid parted from her eyes and granted her back her normal vision, blood smothered hands holding her father's head up in the light to see the damage dealt, thumb tracing over his soft lips.

"You…you haven't done anything" the elder Sorel's breathing was unsteady, his amber eyes wandering off to the wall and then to the crystal chandelier that was hung from the ceiling, Amy's features were frozen as her mind waited for her father to break from his week self and start to hurt her once again, like last night…

"Father, what do you mean? I have done…" the young girl realised what point had been bought out, she claims to be weak, useless, an abomination to the Sorel name, but in truth, she was as strong as her hate, anger came from her being frustrated by her own being, the one she thinks doesn't belong to her.

"Once you fight your inner demon, your outer demon will show, if you lose to that inner demon, the inner you, then nobody will experience your wrath, your strength, your abilities…" her father spoke his words slowly and carefully, making sure her ears sucked in every word. "Your true being…will be forgotten" his eyelids fell to the bottom of his eye as his body went relaxed in his daughter's arms.

"Raphael…Raphael! Wake up please!"

"Father?...are you breathing?"

"Dad?..."

"Please…don't leave me again…"

"Don't go…"

"I'm sorry…"

**Oooh yes I know suspense, although I doubt anybody has the same feeling, after all, this is pretty shitty :L**

**Any who, it's over now, no I won't continue this…straight away, I do hetero when I feel like it so if you want more you'll have a bit of a wait. Apart from that I hope you enjoyed this, have a good day!**

**( P.S: for those of you interested in Yaoi, I do Yaoi requests, so you have a couple? Hit me up and I'll try to do something! )**


End file.
